The Tailor Shop of Enbizaka
by Yurica Hanako
Summary: Ceitanya sama.. hanya Momoko kasih tambahan dan   notenya...


The Tailor Shop of Ebinzaka

Disclaimer :

Bleach : Tite Kubo

Vocaloid : Yamaha Cop

* * *

Di daerah Ebinzaka, ada sebuah toko pakaian di sana. Toko itu dimiliki oleh seorang gadis yang masih belia, di sana ia hanya menjahit pakaian yang di pesan oleh tetangga-tetangganya. Gadis itu sangat terkenal di daerahnya, gadis itu terkenal dengan kehebatannya menjahit dan juga sikapnya yang ramah.

Gadis itu juga cantik, rambutnya yang panjang berwarna cokelat cerah dan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Gadis itu dikenal dengan namanya yaitu, Inoue Orihime. Gadis yang banyak dibicarakan orang-orang.

"Oh terima kasih Orihime. Bagaimana aku bisa membalasmu?" seru seorang wanita sambil memeluk _kimono_ kuning emas barunya itu.

"Itu tidak perlu Yoruichi-san. Yang penting anda senang" jawab Orihime sambil membalas jabatan tangan Yoruichi.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini terima saja"paksa Yoruichi sambil memberi uang kepada Orihime.

"Maaf, bukannya saya membentak anda. Tapi, saya tidak membutuhkannya sekarang" bentak lembut Orihime kepada Yoruichi sambil mengembalikan uang yang diberikannya.

"Oh.. baiklah. Lain kali saya akan membayar anda dua kali lipat, ok?" seru Yoruichi sambil berjalan meninggalkan tokonya Orihime.

"Hm.. kenapa dia tidak pulang ya? Padahal dia kan memilikiku?" lirih Orihime dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik aku mengerjakan _obi_ merah muda yang diminta Rangiku-san" lanjutnya sambil mengambil guntingnya dan mengerjakan _obi_ merah muda yang di pesan.

"Kata ibu benar ya _'Lebih tajam kau menajamkannya, hasil guntingnya akan lebih bagus'_" guman Orihime sambil melanjutkan tugasnya.

Ketika ia meyelesaikan _obi_ yang di pesan, ia pun keluar dari tokonya. Ketika dikota, ia melihat _dia_ dengan seorang gadis, gadis sangat cantik dengan rambutnya hitam sepundak dengan matanya yang indah berwarna violet dan memakai _kimono_ merah crimson yang sangat cocok untuknya. Sepertinya _dia_ dekat dengan gadis itu, mereka saling tertawa bersama. Orihime yang melihatnya pun tidak tahan dan merasa tersaingi pun pergi dari sana dan, menuju ke tokonya kembali.

Di tokonya, Orihime pun mulai memperbaiki _kimono_ merah yang ia temukan, walaupun airmata turun dari wajahnya, ia tetap memperbaiki _kimono_ itu.

Keesokan harinya...

"Ini _obi_ merah muda yang anda pesan Rangiku-san" kata Orihime sambil memeberi Rangiku _obi_ merah mudanya.

"Oh terima kasih Orihime!" seru seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna strawberry-blonde itu.

"Sama-sama, Rangiku-san" balas Orihime tersenyum lalu, berjalan menuju dimana _kimono_ merah itu berada.

"Orihime, apa kamu dengar? Katanya ada pembunuhan. Korbannya adalah seorang gadis bernama Rukia" tanya Rangiku sambil memesang _obi_ merah mudanya di kimono hitamnya.

"Itu sangat mengerikan" kata Orihime terkejut sambil melipat _kimono_ merah yang ia baru selesaikan dan menaruhnya.

"Iya, padahal kota kita selalu damai" lirih Rangiku sedih.

"Aku sangat turut berduka.." kata Orihime dengan perasaan sedih.

"Oh iya, sekarang ada festival di kota. Apa kau mau ikut?" ajak Rangiku kepada Orihime yang baru saja memasang _obi _merah mudanya di _kimononya_

"Tentu, lagipula aku juga perlu sedikit hiburan" balas Orihime dengan senang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" seru Rangiku sambil menarik tangan Orihime.

Mereka pun sampai di festival kota...

"Oh itu dia Gin. Maaf ya Orihime, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu di sini" lirih Rangiku kepada Orihime.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa kok" balas Orihime tersenyum.

"Oh ya sudah, aku tinggal dulu ya!" seru Rangiku sambil berlari mengarah kepada seorang pria berambut silver.

Setelah Rangiku pergi, Orihime pun berjalan menuju ke jembatan, dia pun melihat _dia_ lagi dengan seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari gadis kemarin di jembatan, gadis itu sangat manis dengan rambut cokelat panjang sepinggang dengan mata berwarna cokelat seperti _dia _dan memakai kimono putih dengan _obi_ hijau emerald. _Dia_ terlihat sangat sedih dan gadis itu sepertinya sedang memeluknya untuk menghiburnya.

"Oh.. jadi itu tipe yang _dia _suka" guman Orihime lalu, berlari mengarah ke tokonya.

Di tokonya, Orihime pun mulai memperbaiki _obi_ hijau yang ia temukan, walaupun matanya merah, ia tetap memperbaiki _obi _hijau itu.

Keesokan harinya...

"Hei, ternyata ada pembunuhan lagi. Sekarang korbannya adalah Hinamori kerabat dari Rukia yang baru saja meninggal kemarin" seru Rangiku kepada Orihime.

"Apa? Pembunuhan lagi?" keluh Orihime sambil menaruh _obi_ hijaunya di atas _kimono_ merahnya.

"Iya, sebenarnya.. ada apa dengan kota ini?" lirih Rangiku dengan sedih.

"Oh iya, katanya Rangiku-san ingin ke toko jepit rambut kan? Bolehkah aku ikut?" tawar Orihime sambil menepuk pundak Rangiku.

"Boleh-boleh saja kok" jawab Rangiku sambil menyeka air matanya.

Mereka pun sampai di toko jepit rambut, mereka pun mulai melihat-lihat bermacam-macam jepit rambut yang di jual di sana. Ketika itu, Orihime pun melihatnya _dia _lagi tapi, sekarang bukan dengan seorang gadis tapi, seorang anak perempuan. Perempuan itu mirip sekali dengan gadis kemarin hanya saja, rambutnya lebih pendek daripada gadis kemarin, rambutnya panjang sepunggung dan lebih muda usianya. Sepertinya _dia _membelikan anak itu jepit rambut berwarna kuning emas yang cocok dengan _kimono_ berwarna peach yang ia pakai.

"Apa ia selalu sembarang memilih gadis?" bentak Orihime dalam hati.

Orihime pun berlari menuju ke tokonya. Ketika dia tiba di tokonya dan ingin memperbaiki _kimono_ dan _obi_ dengan baik, ia merasa aneh dengan perubahan yang terjadi dengan guntingnya.

"Kenapa guntingku berubah warna seperti ini ya?" guman Orihime dalam hati. Lalu, ia pun melanjutkan tugasnya.

Keesokan harinya...

"Ah.. akhirnya selesai juga" guman Orihime senang sambil melihat dirinya dari pantulan kaca kamarnya. Dia sangat cantik dengan _kimono _merah ruby dan _obi_ hijau emerald yang sudah menghiasi tubuhnya. Ia pun mulai mengonde rambutnya dan memasang sedikit _make-up _lalu memasang jepit rambut kuning emas di kepalanya.

"Kalau _dia _tidak ingin menemuiku, aku saja yang menemui _dia_!" guman Orihime senang sambil keluar dari tokonya.

_Kimono_ _Merah.._

_Obi Hijau.._

_Jepit Rambut Kuning.._

"Apa aku sudah menjadi tipe gadis yang kau suka. Apa cantikkah aku?" tanya Orihime tersenyum kepada _dia_.

"Hallo, selamat siang" sapa _dia _dengan ramah.

"Hei, aku ini kekasihmu. Kok kamu seperti itu?" bentak kasar Orihime.

"Tapi.. aku tidak mengenalmu. Istriku.. dan kedua anak perempuanku.. telah meninggal kemarin" lirihnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu untuk mengingatku" guman Orihime pelan lalu, ia pun memegang guntingnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Keesokan harinya...

"Hei Orihime! Sekarang tambah buruk saja, satu keluarga terbunuh!" teriak Rangiku kepada Orihime.

"Satu.. keluarga?" tanya Orihime heran.

"Iya, yang meninggal pertama adalah sang istri Kurosaki Rukia, lalu anak perempuan sulungnya Kurosaki Hinamori, anak perempuan bungsunya si kecil Kurosaki Momo, lalu sang suami Kurosaki Ichigo" jawab Rangiku.

"Itu.. pasti sangat menyedihkan" lirih Orihime.

"Lagian ia tidak sopan, ia berkata "Halo, selamat siang" ia berkata seperti itu kepada orang asing. Ia mengira aku adalah orang asing?" seru Orihime dalam hati.

"Iya, eh.. guntingmu kenapa Orihime?" tanya Rangiku sambil menunjuk ke arah guntung yang di pegang Orihime.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok" jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Gimana ceritanya? Nggak terlalu seramkan? Aku minta para _senpai_ untuk memberitahuku dimana yang Typo, OOC atau yg lain tolong bantuannya.

Tolong ya RnR! :)

* * *

**Main Cast : Inoue Orihime as Luka Megurine (Tailor Shop Owner)  
**

**Another Cast : Kurosaki Ichigo as KAITO (Man)  
**

**Kuchiki Rukia as MEIKO (Red Komono Lady and the Man's Wife)**

**Kurosaki Hinamori (OC) as Hatsune Miku (Green Sash Girl and the couple's 1st Daughter)**

**Hinamori Momo as Kagamine Rin (Yellow Hairpin Girl and the couple's 2nd Daughter)  
**

**Matsumoto Rangiku as Tailor Shop Owner's Friend**

**Ichimaru Gin as Tailor Sop Owner's Friend's Husband**

**Shiouin Yaruichi as The Customer**

* * *

New Note (01-02-2011) :

- Terima kasih sudah mau me-review (walaupun baru beberapa orang). Maaf lupa memberitahu para _readers_ yang membuat adalah H. Momoko (walaupun mungkin ada yang sudah mengetahuinya).

- Dan untuk ceritaku, "Hinamori's Cousins?" = Akan Momoko hapus karena ceritannya kurang menarik bagiku.

- dan untuk "The Triplet's Story" = akan aku lanjutkan tapi, akan agak lama.

- Sekali lagi.. tolong **read n review!**


End file.
